


A hospital visit

by KingFranPetty



Series: Funky Launchpad x Jim x Drake threesome [19]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 2018), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Celebrity Crush, Comedy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Comedy, Declarations Of Love, First Crush, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forgiveness, Gallows Humor, Hero Worship, Holding Hands, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hugs, Humor, In-Jokes, Jokes, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Out of Character, Post-Episode: s02e24 Moonvasion!, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Some Humor, Stalking, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Another Additional Negaduck never happened AU, Jim Starling and his stalker fanboys stay at a hospital.





	A hospital visit

Drake Mallard and Launchpad McQuack sat next to Jim Starling's hospital bed. There had been a terrible accident a while back, it wasn't too far back. Of course his two biggest fans had forgiven any involvement Jim had in this. Right now, they just wanted him to wake up. The doctors said that there was nothing wrong with him besides the pre typical of a aging celebrity that spent most of his post acting life trying to pretend he was the character on some level. Yet he lay there, ever sleeping. 

Today this morning, that changed. The former star rose, much to his fanboys joy. "I got you flowers and balloons and..." Launchpad babbles on in excitement. Drake was a little bit more cautious, considering the previous meeting between them wasn't exactly the best. He placed a hand on the bed and awaited a reaction. Starling didn't even notice, given McQuack rambling about his undying love for his first hero and about that alien invasion it was reasonable. Then the sidekick got to the now actually superhero and his involvement. 

Needless to say that if the aliens from the moon invading the earth didn't already sound like a comic book plot, the pilot's extremely over blown retelling of Darkwing Duck rather small inclusion in saving the world would have. Mallard prepared for a repeat of his last encounter. Which never came. Instead, a hand wrapped around his own. Surprising seeing as before the former actor had attempted to shove a chainsaw into his chest. LP sat back down in the chair, finishing his story. His hand was also grabbed. Now all three of them were holding hands. 

"You two are the only ones visiting me in the hospital. After I tried to murder one of you." The former superstar stated planely, "What does that tell you about me?" His grip was tightened now. A wave of pain hit the duo. The beefy bird chuckled hopefully, "That we're all friends?" It was silent for a second. The certain Darkwing Duck and the former Darkwing Duck both replied with a smile, "Whatever you say, LP." Jinx! They froze over then slowly turned to each other. The former hero breathed out, "Don't become me." The hero quickly nodded. "I'm serious! Do not let that costume eat your identity!!" The older duck barked.

The mallard hugged his hero and whispered to him, "I love you." Suddenly there was another hug from behind. "I love you too." The tallest of the three cooed. The pair met each other's eyes. "You are both complete knuckle heads." The old man huffed. Drake and Launchpad began to cuddle Jim. Despite his annoyance, the affection warmed something within his heart that he hadn't felt in a long time. There was a smile growing on his bill. For the first time in a long time, the starlight felt like things were going to be okay. 

Too bad he is wrong. 

The End.


End file.
